


Cold

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing he needed to stay warm was Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Niall shivered and pulled his jacket closer to protect himself against the freezing wind. He looked around, trying to spot the familiar figure, but he couldn’t see anything because of the snow that was whirling around him. He rubbed his hands together to try and warm them a bit and shivered.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him from behind and a head was placed on his shoulder, making him smile.

“Hey…” the husky whisper made him shiver slightly and turn around in the comforting embrace, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Hi…”

“Did you wait long?” Zayn looked at his red nose and cheeks, brushing a warm hand across his left cheek, looking slightly worried. “We can’t have you catching the flu…”

“Nah, I’m fine…” Niall mumbled as he pressed his face into Zayn’s exposed neck, humming happily as the warmth immediately spread.

After all, the only thing he needed to stay warm was Zayn.


End file.
